yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Reginald Kastle
| romaji name = Kamishiro Ryōga | nickname = Shark | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | age = 14 | previous occupation = Professional Duelist | manga deck = Sea Creatures | anime deck = Sea Creatures | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Ryoga's motorcycle }} Ryoga Kamishiro, nicknamed Shark, is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and is Yuma Tsukumo's rival. Design Ryoga has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, similar to tentacles hanging down, befitting his Deck theme of aquatic creatures as his hair is similar in appearance to an octopus. His other accessories include a spiked pendant similar to the one Yuma Tsukumo wears, as well as another pendant hanging down by a chain. He also owns a red, spiked D-Gazer. His attire includes a dark blue jacket over a black shirt and dark pants. When in his school attire, he wears a white shirt with green-lined sleeves and a collar. Personality Ryoga's personality is quite narcissistic as he believes that he is the number one Duelist. He flaunts this power about by taking the Decks of the people he beats, making them squirm in the process such as when he defeated Tetsuo. When he became possessed by the Numbers, he became quite violent, destroying the scenery surrounding him during the Duel. After being disqualified from the National championships for trying to steal the other competators' decks, he became bitter and uncarring, the way he held himself at the beginning of the series. He does have some honor though, as he returned Tetsuo's deck as agreed upon losing to Yuma. His defeat to Yuma seems to have humbled him in a way, as he isn't as overtly cruel to people, shown by returning Yuma's pendant after he won an Ante Duel with it at stake. He also seems to put more faith in bonds and friendship, shown by his willingness to form a team with Yuma during the Tag Duel with Rikuo and Kaio, even entrusting him with a card that would allow them to win the duel. Anime biography National Circuit Days In the past, Ryoga was a well known Duelist within the national circuit of Duels, and a favorite to win. It's also mentioned that Ryoga was a participant in a certain national tournament, but was disqualified for trying to steal his competitor's Decks. Yuma guesses during their Duel that Ryoga's apparent obsession with making him give up was because Ryoga himself had given up on something precious to him. However when Yuma investigates about Ryoga's past, he and Kotori find an article that states that Shark was in reality disqualified from the tournament because he tried to peek at his opponent's Deck before a match. Yet Yuma doesn't believe that to be true given the way Shark dueled, as he believes that such a Duelist wouldn't be capable of doing that. In episode 12, it was revealed that although Ryoga took the Decks of his defeated enemies, he didn't enjoy it and never took the Decks apart. He was then shown to be disqualified from the tournament because he was found out. Current Events Ryoga first appeared whilst Yuma and Kotori were observing the Duels going on within their middle school grounds. He was seen quickly defeating Tetsuo without taking one point of damage, after this he then took Tetsuo's Deck and belittled him along with his friends. When Yuma stood up for Tetsuo, Ryoga asked Yuma what was most precious to him, to which Yuma looked down at his pendant. Seeing this as a chance, Ryoga snapped Yuma's pendant and broke it whilst his friends restrained Yuma from hitting Ryoga. Ryoga then suggested that Yuma should Duel him in order to retrieve Tetsuo's Deck back, to which Yuma accepts. Ryoga is then seen within the city square, and then begins his Duel with Yuma. Within the Duel, Ryoga quickly gains an advantage with his "Big Jaws" and "Aqua Jet" combo. He then traps Yuma with his traps and then his passion for winning Duels gets the better of him and allows him to be possessed by Numbers to which he then proceeds to Xyz Summon "Number 17: Leviath Dragon". As the Duel progresses, Ryoga begins to toy with Yuma taking his Life Points down to a small fraction. But Yuma managed to come out of this, and managed to defeat Ryoga with his "Number 39: Utopia" at 5000 ATK, which knocks Ryoga out, winning Yuma the match. Ryoga then awoke, and gave Yuma Tetsuo's Deck, and said that Yuma is different than everyone that he has faced before. He then walks off silently. He is then later seen riding on a motorcycle, after Yuma's Duel with Fuya Okudaira. It's a rouge motorcycle with a single thick wheel. Whilst Yuma was late to school, he ran across a crossing to almost be hit by Ryoga whilst he was on his motorcycle. After Yuma is belittled by his friends who believe that his victories over Shark and Tokunosuke Omoteura were just because of his Numbers he decides to find Shark and challenge him to a rematch, without using the help of Astral or his Numbers. without taking any damage.]] When Yuma finds Shark, he refuses to Duel as his previous loss to Yuma caused him to give up Dueling. Yuma then proceeds to chase Shark and annoy him by requesting a Duel until he accepts (based on his reactions during the duel it can be assumed that he only accepted in order to defeat the Numbers.). As the Duel progresses, Shark's burn strategy begins to take its toll on Yuma. Shark tells him use his "Numbers" anyway, so Yuma brings out "Utopia". It was not enough, as Shark weakened it with "Killer Frilled Shark", then proceeded to negate its effects and destroy it with his "Black Ray Lancer". With a final direct attack from "Aero Shark", Yuma lost the Duel, losing his pride along the way. Yuma bet his pendant in the Duel as a prize, but when Shark took it, he threw it behind him onto the ground beside Yuma, warning him not to bother him again. Shark soon overheard Rikuo and Kaio's plot of raiding the Heartland museum in hope of trying to steal a valuable deck. He also discovered that both thugs were possessing two Number cards. When Kaio and Rikuo found Shark listening on their plan, he decides to go along with them. Before going, he tells their little brother, Ginji, to run away from the dangerous raid. Upon arriving the museum, he found Yuma standing in their way, not allowing to pass without beating him in an Ante Duel. He was shocked when Yuma bet his Number 39: Utopia on the duel. Shark warned Yuma not to be concerned for him, but Yuma said he won't leave him alone to rob the deck. Yuma also pointed out that Rikuo and Kaio were using him, their hideout is not a place for him to stay and that both Yuma and Shark were comrades. Shark then decides to duel with Yuma against Rikuo and Kaio in a 2-on-2 Tag Duel. On his first move, he summoned "Big Jaws" to the field. He activates "Shark Sucker's" effect to Special Summon it when Shark had a Fish or Aqua-Type monster. He overlaid both level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Aero Shark." Shark used his Xyz Monster's ability to send an overlay unit to the Graveyard and inflict 400 points of damage to Rikuo for each card in his hand. shark had 4 cards, making the total effect damage of 1600 points. Rikuo and Kaio both activated their traps, "Blizzard Egg LV5" and "Flame Egg LV5" to Special Summon two Level 5 monsters from their hand when a player took effect damage. Rikuo overlayed his " Bontan Lavasaurus" and "Punch Flamesaurus" to Xyz Summon his Number card: "Number 61: Volcasaurus." Rikuo used "Volcasaurus's" effect to send overlay unit to the Graveyard to destroy "Areo Shark" and inflict damage to Shark's Life Points equal to "Aero Shark's" ATK (1900). Decks Anime Ryoga's Deck consists of monstrous looking sea creatures such as sharks and krakens. He utilizes a Burn and Beatdown strategy in order to quickly gain the advantage through cards such as "Aero Shark" and "Urchin Bomb", with a focus on using Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon Rank 3 Xyz Monsters. Manga References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters